This invention relates to improvements in an inhaling type medicine administering apparatus for administering powdered medicine upon suction, and a medicine cartridge used in the medicine administering apparatus.
Hitherto, various types of the inhaling type medicine administering apparatuses are proposed and put into practical use, for example, for bronchodilation treatment in which powdered medicine is administered upon suction by the patient. One of such medicine administering apparatuses is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-535048, in which the medicine administering apparatus includes a disk formed with a plurality of cavities for accommodating medicine. Upon rotating the disk, a plurality of times of medicine administering can be carried out. Each cavity for accommodating medicine is formed extending in the direction of the thickness of the disk. The front surface side of each cavity for accommodating medicine is sealed with a sealing tape which is adhered to the front surface side of each cavity and formed into a spiral shape.